Sugarcoat/Gallery
''My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games'' Static shot of the Shadowbolts EG3.png Art director and storyboard supervisor credits EG3.png Starring credit EG3.png Shadowbolts looking at Sci-Twi like she's an idiot EG3.png Trenderhoof refuses to give Twilight a seat EG3.png Suri Polomare refuses to give Twilight a seat EG3.png Upper Crust refuses to give Twilight a seat EG3.png Twilight sits next to Sugarcoat EG3.png Twilight tries to talk to Sugarcoat EG3.png Sugarcoat "You should consider not speaking in public" EG3.png Twilight's feelings are hurt EG3.png Sugarcoat getting off the bus EG3.png Sugarcoat "you are kinda being a doormat" EG3.png Sugarcoat walks away from Twilight EG3.png Twilight feeling hopeful EG3.png Twilight looks at Crystal Prep students uncertain EG3.png Twilight and Spike follow the magic EG3.png Cinch leads Twilight back outside EG3.png Sunset looking at the statue portal EG3.png Twilight stands near the bus unsure EG3.png Twilight's amulet starts up again EG3.png CHS and CPA students in gymnasium EG3.png Sour Sweet smiling at the Wondercolts EG3.png Sour Sweet suddenly snarling EG3.png Sugarcoat "since we've never lost" EG3.png Fluttershy "not a very nice thing to say" EG3.png Sunny Flare "these games aren't about being nice" EG3.png Rarity "you might use a little tact" EG3.png Twilight Sparkle's hair falls (new version) EG3.png Twilight Sparkle's hair falls EG3.png Twilight straightening her hair EG3.png Twilight Sparkle "that's weird" EG3.png Wondercolts worried (new version) EG3.png Wondercolts worried EG3.png CHS and CPA students walk onto the dance floor EG3.png Dean Cadance starts the Academic Decathlon EG3.png Dean Cadance explaining the Acadeca EG3.png Sour Sweet bumps Sunset's panel off-screen EG3.png Sour Sweet and the Shadowbolts EG3.png Shadowbolts doing chemistry under shadows EG3.png Sugarcoat and Indigo Zap's double-decker birdhouse EG3.png Shadowbolts lineup EG3.png Let's go, Shadowbolts! (new version) EG3.png Let's go, Shadowbolts! EG3.png Indigo Zap shoves past Micro and Sandalwood EG3.png Sugarcoat flicks wood out of Micro Chips' hand EG3.png Micro Chips and Sandalwood angry EG3.png Wonderbolts and Shadowbolts on opposing sides EG3.png Sugarcoat misspells "cymotrichous" EG3.png Fluttershy looking at angry Shadowbolts EG3.png Cadance presents the second event competitors EG3.png Shadowbolts move on to round two EG3.png Shadowbolts leaving the stage EG3.png Cinch addressing Sugarcoat and Indigo Zap EG3.png Principal Cinch "will start us off" EG3.png Sour Sweet "that's just marvelous!" EG3.png Tri-Cross Relay - motocross competitors EG3.png Wide shot of the Tri-Cross Relay field EG3.png Sunset, Rainbow, Sugarcoat, and Indigo Zap on motorbikes EG3.png Motocross competitors given the greenlight EG3.png Motocross racers jump off the start line EG3.png Motocross racers land on the dirt path EG3.png Motocrossers on top of a mound EG3.png Rainbow Dash in the lead EG3.png Sugarcoat jumps ramp as rift opens underneath EG3.png Sugarcoat, Sunset, and Indigo Zap turn a corner EG3.png Sunset catching up on Sugarcoat EG3.png Sunset and Sugarcoat notice the vine EG3.png Monstrous vine snatches Sugarcoat's bike EG3.png Indigo Zap jumps the vine like a ramp EG3.png Ferocious vine attack on the racecourse EG3.png Sugarcoat hanging from the vine's mouth EG3.png Sugarcoat falls as the vine devours her bike EG3.png Sugarcoat falling down the vine's length EG3.png Sugarcoat looking mildly traumatized EG3.png Rainbow zooms past Sugarcoat EG3.png Principal Cinch addresses the Shadowbolts EG3.png Sugarcoat "what if they grow wings again?" EG3.png|"What if they grow wings again?" Principal Cinch "a fair question" EG3.png Cinch "our opponents have already used it" EG3.png Cinch "no reason why we shouldn't" EG3.png Principal Cinch starts singing EG3.png Cinch singing "I've had one or maybe two" EG3.png Shadowbolts vocalizing backup EG3.png Cinch sings "you have your reservations" EG3.png Cinch sings "a brain as large as yours" EG3.png Shadowbolts marching toward Twilight EG3.png Shadowbolts circling Twilight EG3.png Sunny and Sugarcoat circle Twilight EG3.png Sunny and Sugarcoat sing "you're to blame" EG3.png Shadowbolts standing shoulder to shoulder EG3.png Shadowbolts singing to Twilight EG3.png Shadowbolts push Twilight into a corner EG3.png Shadowbolts "our only interest in this business" EG3.png Canterlot High School statue fracturing EG3.png Cinch "we only want what we deserve" EG3.png Principal Cinch's song reaches its climax EG3.png Twilight walks with a heavy burden EG3.png Wondercolts and Shadowbolts' final face-off EG3.png Spike leaps out to Twilight EG3.png Twilight's magic about to burst EG3.png Twilight's magic bursting outward EG3.png Sci-Twi surrounded by smoke EG3.png Sci-Twi surrounded by a purple ball EG3.png Shadowbolts looking in horror EG3.png Cinch backing away EG3.png The Shadowbolts still looking worried EG3.png Wondercolts and Shadowbolts looking at Sci-Twi engulfed EG3.png Midnight Sparkle destroying the Wondercolt statue EG3.png Rifts opening all over the human world EG3.png Lemon Zest, Sugarcoat and Sour Sweet scared EG3.png A blast in the ground EG3.png Ground breaking EG3.png Huge hole in the ground to Canterlot EG3.png Pinkie Pie saving one of the Shadowbolts EG3.png Fluttershy almost falls EG3.png Fluttershy looking at the giant hole EG3.png Indigo, Lemon and Sugarcoat not sure what to do EG3.png Shadowbolts look at each other EG3.png Shadowbolts decide to help EG3.png Applejack with Tennis Match and Sugarcoat EG3.png Applejack's magic returning EG3.png Applejack glowing EG3.png Applejack's hair floating up EG3.png The Equestria Girls giving off magical beams EG3.png Equestria Girls' magic flows into the device EG3.png Sunset floating up EG3.png Daydream Shimmer faces Midnight Sparkle EG3.png Daydream and Midnight in the air EG3.png Students see Sunset and Sci-Twi turn back to normal EG3.png Sunset and Sci-Twi lowering to the ground EG3.png Sunset and Sci-Twi back to normal EG3.png Sunset and Sci-Twi happy EG3.png Puppy Spike with Sci-Twi's glasses in his mouth EG3.png Cinch "it's certainly obvious" EG3.png Cinch "using magic for their own benefit!" EG3.png Sugarcoat "they didn't manipulate Twilight" EG3.png Sugarcoat "power-crazed magical creature" EG3.png Sugarcoat "just to win a game" EG3.png Wondercolts, Shadowbolts, and principals in silence EG3.png Pinkie Pie impressed EG3.png Pinkie Pie "when you say it all at once" EG3.png Principal Cinch surprised by a talking dog EG3.png Wondercolts and Shadowbolts stand united EG3.png Cinch knowing she's been beat EG3.png Cinch walking away in a dignified manner EG3.png Celestia addresses the Wondercolts and Shadowbolts right side EG3.png Celestia addresses the Wondercolts and Shadowbolts left side EG3.png CHS and CPA students cheering loudly EG3.png Applejack throws her hat into the air EG3.png The Shadowbolts competitors EG3.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Dance Magic The Shadowbolts appear behind Rarity EGS1.png Sour Sweet "what a nice surprise!" EGS1.png Sour Sweet sourly muttering "not" EGS1.png Rarity happy to see the Shadowbolts EGS1.png Sugarcoat "it's only been a few months" EGS1.png Sugarcoat "we like standing in lines" EGS1.png Rarity talking to the Shadowbolts EGS1.png Sugarcoat, Sunny, and Sour looking sinister EGS1.png Rarity doing a flamenco pose EGS1.png Rarity doing a hip-hop pose EGS1.png Rarity doing a street ballet pose EGS1.png Rarity "costumes to match each genre" EGS1.png Sugarcoat "sounds like a very good concept" EGS1.png Sugarcoat "we don't have one yet" EGS1.png Sour Sweet gestures for Sugarcoat to be quiet EGS1.png Sour Sweet "it's a surprise!" EGS1.png Sour Sweet, Sunny Flare, and Sugarcoat dancing EGS1.png Shadowbolts dancing at the Canterlot Mall EGS1.png Sugarcoat ballet-dancing at the mall EGS1.png Sugarcoat practices ballet in the dance studio EGS1.png Sugarcoat, Sour, and Sunny practice their routine EGS1.png Shadowbolts practicing their dance routine EGS1.png Sour Sweet "what did you think of our routine?" EGS1.png Sour Sweet "scared yet?" EGS1.png Rarity confronting the Shadowbolts EGS1.png Sugarcoat "you didn't bring up a subject" EGS1.png Rarity snapping at Sugarcoat EGS1.png Sour Sweet rolling her eyes at Rarity EGS1.png Sour Sweet "sorry, but we can't" EGS1.png Shadowbolts laughing at Rarity EGS1.png Sour Sweet overconfident "and we will" EGS1.png Sour Sweet "just about to submit our video" EGS1.png Shadowbolts laugh at Rarity and Twilight EGS1.png Sour Sweet "one flaw in your little plan" EGS1.png Sunny Flare "by the time you submit yours" EGS1.png Sunny Flare "it'll just look like you copied us" EGS1.png Sugarcoat "except the worse version" EGS1.png Shadowbolts continue practicing their dancing EGS1.png The Shadowbolts in a diner booth EGS1.png Sour Sweet trying to encourage her friends EGS1.png Sugarcoat "that's highly unlikely" EGS1.png Sour Sweet "if we don't, we have nothing" EGS1.png Sour Sweet "what our classmates would say" EGS1.png Sour Sweet buries her face in her hands EGS1.png Sunny and Sugarcoat look at each other EGS1.png Sunny and Sugarcoat imagine disappointed classmates EGS1.png Lemon Zest "they'll say it's our fault" EGS1.png Lemon Zest "the boring old auditorium" EGS1.png The Shadowbolts losing hope EGS1.png Sugarcoat "the Rainbooms have a band" EGS1.png Sunny Flare "we're doomed" EGS1.png Shadowbolts trying to play it cool EGS1.png Sugarcoat "like I said, doomed" EGS1.png Sour Sweet glaring at Sugarcoat EGS1.png Rarity sits next to Sunny and Sugarcoat EGS1.png Rarity "I think I have a solution" EGS1.png Rarity "where everybody wins" EGS1.png Rarity and Shadowbolts look at Sour Sweet EGS1.png The Shadowbolts listen to Rarity's idea EGS1.png Shadowbolts appear before the Mane Seven EGS1.png Lemon Zest "Rarity helped show us" EGS1.png Lemon Zest "the only thing driving us" EGS1.png Lemon Zest "didn't even care if we had to steal" EGS1.png Sour Sweet "that's not who we are" EGS1.png Sour Sweet acting humble EGS1.png Rarity sticks up for the Shadowbolts EGS1.png Sugarcoat "the most logical thing to do" EGS1.png Sunny Flare "we'll make one epic music video" EGS1.png Rarity in overeager anticipation EGS1.png Rainbooms and Shadowbolts making a music video EGS1.png Sugarcoat looks disapprovingly at Rarity and Sour EGS1.png Fluttershy and Sugarcoat on dance floor EGS1.png Sugarcoat, Applejack, and Sunset about to jump EGS1.png Sugarcoat jumping in the air EGS1.png Close-up on Sugarcoat's ballet pose EGS1.png Sugarcoat and Fluttershy perform street ballet EGS1.png Sugarcoat and Fluttershy dancing gracefully EGS1.png Crystal Rainbooms pose in front of graffiti wall EGS1.png Shadowbolts dancing together EGS1.png Shadowbolts posing as a group EGS1.png Crystal Rainbooms "dance the night away" EGS1.png Sugarcoat freeze-frame pose EGS1.png Crystal Rainbooms dancing together EGS1.png Rainbow Dash hides her eyes under her cap EGS1.png Crystal Rainbooms dancing as one group EGS1.png Crystal Rainbooms reaching to the sky EGS1.png Dance Magic video on TV monitor EGS1.png Mane Seven and Shadowbolts watch their music video EGS1.png Mane Seven and Shadowbolts walk to smoothie kiosk EGS1.png Rarity and Sour Sweet watch their friends walk away EGS1.png Rarity and Sour Sweet following their friends EGS1.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Mirror Magic Juniper Montage walking with more anger EGS3.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Forgotten Friendship Memory of Sunset and Twilight in FG climax EGFF.png Memory of Sunset saving Twilight at the Games EGFF.png Plant monster menacing Sunset and Sugarcoat EGFF.png Merchandise Friendship Games Sporty Style Sugarcoat doll.jpg Friendship Games Sporty Style Sugarcoat doll packaging.jpg Friendship Games Sporty Style Shadowbolts dolls.jpg Friendship Games School Spirit Sugarcoat doll.jpg Friendship Games School Spirit Sugarcoat doll packaging.jpg Friendship Games School Spirit Sugarcoat doll back of packaging.jpg NYTF 2015 Friendship Games display.jpg NYTF 2015 Friendship Games display 2.jpg Friendship Games Shout! Factory poster.jpg Equestria Girls Friendship Games DVD Cover.png Equestria Girls Friendship Games Blu-ray cover.png Equestria Girls Friendship Games Blu-ray cover sideview.jpg Equestria Girls Friendship Games Region 2 DVD Cover.png Equestria Girls Specials UK DVD prototype cover.png Equestria Girls Friendship Games Book cover.png Equestria Girls Friendship Games soundtrack album cover.png Miscellaneous Sugarcoat Friendship Games bio art.png Friendship Games Sugarcoat Sporty Style artwork.png Friendship Games Sugarcoat turnaround art.png EQG3 Promotional Image.png Friendship Games Facebook promotional image.png